


Riptide (deleted scenes)

by alejandrathemexican



Series: RIPTIDE [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alejandrathemexican/pseuds/alejandrathemexican
Summary: A gathering of all those scenes that I ultimately decided didn't fit with the story.





	1. Valka's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valka has a nightmare after her phone call with Hiccup in chapter 2

Valka opened her eyes, feeling disoriented. It looked to be midday. She was sure she had fallen asleep in the armchair but she was now in her bed in her studio apartment.  
She rolled her shoulders and straightened her back until she heard a crack. She stood up and walked to the small section where an armchair was sitting, her feet gliding on the floor like she was floating.  
She sat down on the armchair and looked right, and there it was.  
It was a picture of her precious son. It was the last photo she’d taken before she’d left Berk, and Hiccup was smiling wide. Six years and chubby cheeks. He’d been a curious child.  
Maybe too curious.  
Still, a weak smile was born in her lips, and she decided to call him.  
Dialing the number she knew by heart, she waited for her son to pick up. Valka’s heart beat hard against her ribcage.  
The sound of static. Then a voice.  
‘Hello?’  
It was… her father?  
“Faðir?”  
‘Valka, min bairn. Where are you?’  
Valka trembled, a chill freezing her spine. She found she couldn’t answer with the hot coal pressing against her throat.  
‘Valka, your boy is with me. You weren’t here to look after him, so now I’ll take over.’  
Valka choked out a sob, “No!”  
‘You never deserved him, now he’s going back to the somewhere. I’ll rip him away to pieces until he’s nothing again.’  
“Faðir,” cried Valka, “please!”  
But the line was dead. On her right, Hiccup’s picture was gone, and instead there was a left leg, the still dripping blood almost shining in the light as it fell from her side table.  
Valka jumped up from the armchair, and called her brother, begging to every god for him to pick up.  
“Valka?”  
“Sigmund!”  
“What is it?” he sounded irritated. “Isn’t it 3 a.m. over there? You should be sleeping girlie!”  
Valka looked around. There was no light, what she thought was midday had become a dark night.  
The leg was also gone from the side table, replaced backed in its normal position was Hiccup’s picture, smiling innocently back at her.  
“Spite, where’s Hiccup? Is he okay?”  
“boy’o is alright, okay? I saw him around an hour ago at the ranch.”  
Valka sniffled, “Really?”  
“I swear it on Father’s old, wrinkly corpse. Your boy’s alright.”  
“Okay,” Valka’s heart was thundering still. She went to her bedroom and lay still on the bed.  
Spite listened to her breathe deep a couple of times.  
“Val, are you having nightmares again?”  
“It was something Hiccup said,” she admitted, eyes watering again.  
She heard Spite sigh. “You know he just wants you home.”  
She turned on her bed, gaze setting in the glittering lights of distant buildings. “He does, yeah.”  
“Then what are you doing, girlie? What’s keeping you so far away from your family?”  
The coal in Valka’s throat returned with a vengeance, “I can’t, you know I can’t”  
“At some point,” said Spite, reproach flooding his voice, “you’ll turn around and you’ll see what you’ve lost, girlie. And you won’t have a chance to get it back.”  
Her heart burned and hardened, “Thank you for the news and the advice, but I think I’ll get back to bed.”  
Spite sighed again, “Valka…”  
“Goodnight,” and she ended the call.  
She curled into herself. She was tired. More than tired, but she knew she wouldn’t be getting any more sleep.


	2. Fishlegs and Astrid run back to the Vet's office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between chapters 5 and 6

A smattering of rain had them running back to the vet’s office. The dog, of course, wasn’t annoyed by the running, and even managed to pull on Fishlegs as he stopped to pant in the awning of a bakery.  
Astrid wiped the rain off her forehead, “give the dog to me.”  
“Wha-what?” Fishlegs tried to catch his breath.  
“We need to dry it up.” She straightened, “I’ll run back. You can catch up later.”  
The rain was beginning to worsen, and what drizzle caught her had become sharp cold little needle jabs on her skin.  
Fishlegs hesitated, “Uh…”  
Astrid rolled her eyes, kneeled, and extended her arms to the dog. It jumped up, the wet dirt on its paws streaking on her arms. The dog struggled to settle on her arms, and Astrid threw a meaningful look at Fishlegs, her bangs sticking flat on her face.  
Fishlegs arranged the leash so that it lay on top of the panting dog, and couldn’t manage to say anything before Astrid took off, her boots splashing on the puddles, and her face scrunched up in a grimace.


	3. The Eda of Hiccup the First Act 2, Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene in chapter 8 of Riptide. The play Astrid is participating in.

**ACT 2:**

**SCENE 1:**

 

 _A meadow in the forest, the back lights are on, filtering through the trees, the figure of a man lays on the ground on the_ ** _stage right_** _and slowly raises as a spotlight fades in over him. It’s_ **HICCUP,** _he wears an ornate tunic and trousers._

 

HICCUP: (Standing up) What is this? But I was just in my hall…

 

_ The shape of three women -the  _ **_NORNIR_ ** _ \- enter from stage left. _

 

NORNIR: (in unison) fear not, man.

 

**_HICCUP_ ** _ startles as the main lights fade in. _

 

NORNIR: (contn’d in unison) we’re not here to decide your fate.

 

HICCUP: My… my fate?

 

URD: Your fate has already been decided.

 

VERTHANDI: It’s already been set in motion.

 

HICCUP: Who are you?

 

SKULD: (not looking at HICCUP, walking around him) We are the Nornir. And I am Skuld.

 

**_VERTHANDI_ ** _ and  _ **_URD_ ** _ also call their names. The  _ **_NORNIR_ ** _ surround  _ **_HICCUP_ ** _ loosely.  _ **_SKULD_ ** _ keeps walking around the circle  _ **_HICCUP_ ** _ is now at the center of. _

 

HICCUP: The Nornir! (kneels) Is my fate to be taken before my father the next raid?

 

VERTHANDI and URD look at SKULD for answers.

 

SKULD: (shakes her head at the other Nornir. She turns to HICCUP) That, I can’t say. But there is  _ something _ we can give you to prepare.

 

VERTHANDI: (turns to HICCUP) a  _ something _ .

 

URD: (also turns to HICCUP) a weapon.

 

SKULD: (finally) a  _ warning _ .

 

HICCUP: a warning?

 

_ The main lights start to fade out as they speak, leaving only the spotlight on  _ **_HICCUP_ ** _ and the back lights. Smoke fills the stage. _

 

SKULD: Many problemer vil you face

 

VERTHANDI: Mye smerte vil you lide.

 

URD: Men when you meet din sjelevenner, la them live.

 

SKULD: La them live. For you vil meet frelseren of your folk and din nation.

 

NORNIR: (in unison) This, is our warning. Heed our words, Hiccup, of the first to come.

 

HICCUP: Wait! Wait! I don’t understand!

 

_ The  _ **_NORNIR_ ** _ exit stage left again as  _ **_HICCUP_ ** _ is left kneeling, reaching for them. All lights fade out. _

 

**END**

 


End file.
